wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Field/Gallery
Gallery AnthonyasaBaby.jpg|Anthony as a baby BabyAnthonyinaSailorHat.jpg|Anthony in a sailor hat File:BabyAnthonyandhisOlderSiblings.jpg|Baby Anthony and his older siblings BabyPaulandAnthonyField.jpg|Babies Paul and Anthony at Manly Beach Babyanthony.jpg|Baby Anthony TheFieldKidsandJohnPatrickField.jpg|The Field Kids and John Patrick Field Toddleranthony.jpg|Anthony as a toddler anthonyfouryearsold.jpg|Anthony at four years old anthonyasachild.jpg|Anthony as a child TheFieldKids.jpg|The Field Kids TheMaleKidFieldBrothers.jpg|Young Anthony, Paul, John and Patrick AnthonyandhisSiblings.jpg|Anthony and his siblings AnthonyandhisSiblingsinSydney.jpg|Anthony and his siblings in Sydney AnthonyPlayingtheViolin.jpg|Anthony playing the violin LittleAnthonywithSisterMaria.png|Anthony with his sister, Maria YoungAnthonyandPaulField.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field Paul,John,AnthonyandColleen.jpg|Paul, John, Colleen and Anthony Field File:YoungAnthonyandJohnField.jpg|Young Anthony and John KidAnthonyinhisFootballUniform.jpg|Anthony in his football uniform JohnandAnthonyPlayingViolins.jpg|John and Anthony playing violin AnthonyandhispetDalmation.png|Anthony and his pet Dalmation File:Anthony'sFamily.jpg|Anthony's family Teenageanthony.jpg|Teenage Anthony Younganthony.jpg|Anthony as a boy Paul,JohnandAnthony.jpg|Paul, John and Anthony Anthonyin1981.png|Anthony in 1981 Olderteenanthony.jpg|Anthony as an older teenager TheFieldsasTeeangers.jpg|Paul, John and Anthony as teenagers AnthonyFieldin1980.jpg|Anthony in 1980 JohnPatrickJohnPaulAnthonyandLukeField.png Paul,AnthonyandPatrick.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Patrick AnthonyandJohnField.png|John and Anthony Field in 1980 Anthonywritingaletter1984.png|Anthony writing a letter home in 1984 Anthony,John,RobandMark.jpg|Anthony, John, Rob and Mark AnthonyinTheCockroaches.jpg|Anthony in the Cockroaches AnthonywithTheCockroaches1980.png|Anthony with the Cockroaches in 1980 AnthonyandfellowServicemen.png|Anthony and fellow Servicemen in 1982 Anthonyin1982.png|Anthony in 1982 Anthonyinthe1980s.jpg|Anthony in the 80s AnthonyandJohnField1980.png|Anthony and John in the 80s AnthonyandBoDiddley.jpg|Anthony and Bo Diddley JohnandAnthonyinthe80s.jpg|John and Anthony in the 80s Anthonybagpipes1982.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes in 1982 AnthonySinging.jpg|Anthony singing AnthonyJohnandPaulField.png|Anthony with John and Paul Paul,John,AnthonyandPatrick.jpg|Anthony, Paul, John and Patrick Anthonyin1982.jpg|Anthony in 1982 AnthonyandtheStarstruckPoster.jpg|Anthony and the "Starstruck" poster Anthonymilitary.jpg|Anthony when he was in the military AnthonyFieldinAussieArmy.jpg|Anthony in the Aussie army AnthonyasaSoldier.jpg|Anthony as a soldier AnthonyinaMudMask.jpg|Anthony in a mud mask JohnandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and John in the army Paul,John,AnthonyField.jpg|Anthony with his brothers, Paul and John PaulAnthonyJohnandPatrickField.png AnthonyFieldPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes Anthonyandserviceman.png|Anthony and a fellow Serviceman in 1982 AnthonyandJohnPatrick.jpg|Anthony and his father John Patrick Anthony,JohnPatrickandMarie.jpg|Anthony, his father John Patrick and his mother Marie TheFieldBrothersandBobHawkie.jpg|The Field Brothers and Bob Hawkie AnthonyJohnandPaulField1982.png|Anthony with Paul and John in 1982 Anthonywithbagpipes1982.png|Anthony in 1982 John,AnthonyandJohnPatrick.jpg|John, Anthony and John Patrick AnthonyFieldatMacquarieUniversity.jpg|Anthony at Macquarie University AnthonyandtheKids.jpg|Anthony and the kids at Macquarie University File:AnthonyFieldinMacquarieUniversityClass.jpg|Anthony in the Macquarie University class File:Anthony,Murray,GregandJohn.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Greg and John at Macquarie University EarlyWigglesGig.png|An early Wiggles gig AnthonyFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Anthony Field and Murray Cook AnthonyField.jpg|Anthony playing guitar JohnandAnthonyatCrowleHome.jpg|Anthony and John at Crowle Home AnthonyFieldandGregPage.jpg|Anthony and Greg Page AnthonyFieldatCrowleHome.jpg|Anthony at Crowle Home Greg,AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Greg, Anthony and his nephew, Joseph File:AnthonyFieldin1991.jpg|Anthony in 1991 Earlywigglesconcert.jpg|An Early Wiggles Concert Wiggleswithfansintheearlydays.jpg|The Wiggles with fans in the early days AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1992 photo Anthony,Clare,JosephandPauline.jpg|Anthony, Clare, Joseph and Pauline AnthonyintheGreenT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in the green T-shirt File:AnthonyFieldin1993.jpg|Anthony in 1993 AnthonyatthePenrithPlaza.jpg|Anthony at the Penrith Plaza AnthonyinGreenShirt.jpg|Anthony in green polo shirt AnthonyonSt.Patrick'sDay.png|Anthony on St. Patrick's Day D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.-Prologue.jpg|Anthony on the early Wiggles in Yummy Yummy AnthonyFieldPlayingFootball.jpg|Anthony playing football Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Peter Mackie selling merchandise on July 2, 1993 AnthonyasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Anthony as Henry the Octopus AnthonyasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword TheFourFieldBrothersatJohnField'sWedding.jpg|Paul, Anthony, John and Patrick at John's wedding AnthonyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|A 1996 picture of Anthony at a Wiggles concert WiggleTime271.jpg|Anthony wearing a green shirt? YummyYummy207.jpg|Anthony in white shirt in "Yummy Yummy" AnthonyonHealthy,WealthyandWise.png|Anthony on Healthy, Wealthy and Wise AnthonyFieldinDorothytheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in Dorothy the Dinosaur T-Shirt File:AnthonyFieldin1997.png|Anthony in 1997 Anthonyin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in 1997 promo picture AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" bonus clip AnthonyastheMagicClubJudge.jpg|Anthony as the Magic Club judge in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening11.JPG|Anthony's Title Anthonyin1998.jpg|Anthony in 1998 AnthonyandJoseph.png|Anthony and Joseph File:AnthonyFieldandPaulGlynn.jpg|Anthony and Paul Glynn AnthonyandPuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony and a puppet of him in the episode "Hygiene" AnthonyFieldatBacheloroftheYearAwards.jpg|Anthony at "Bachelor of the Year" awards PaulandAnthonyinBlueWiggleShirts.jpg|Anthony and his brother Paul in blue Wiggle shirts AnthonyandGoofy.jpg|Anthony and Goofy AnthonyFieldatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Anthony at Outstanding Achievement Awards File:AnthonyFieldin2004.jpg|Anthony in 2004 File:Anthony,MikiandLucia.jpg|Anthony, his wife Miki and their newborn baby daughter, Lucia File:Anthony,MikiandLuciaFieldin2005.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Lucia in 2005 AnthonyFieldatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Anthony at Australian Catholic University Anthony,PaulFieldandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesMovie1509.jpg|Anthony as one of the Magic Club judges. Foodman.jpg|Anthony as Foodman AnthonyEatingChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating chocolate WigglesWebsiteClip.jpg|The Wiggles Website next to Murray. Anthony,PaulandtheFieldDogs.jpg|Anthony, Paul and the Field Dogs AnthonyFieldandhisDogs.jpg|Anthony and his dogs AnthonyandFergusField.jpg|Anthony and his dog, Fergus AnthonyFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony at Sydney Harbour AnthonyandPasquaField.jpg|Anthony and his dog, Pasqua AnthonyandManuellaField.jpg|Anthony and his dog, Manuella AnthonyandB2.jpg|Anthony, B2 and George Spartels from Play School in the late 1970s-2000 AnthonyFieldonAirplane.jpg|Anthony on airplane AnthonyFieldinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony in New York City AnthonyFieldandAlRoker.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker Anthony,MorganandDenise.jpg|Anthony, Morgan and Denise AnthonyattheAriaAwards.jpg|Anthony at the Aria awards AnthonyandDanField.jpg|Anthony and his cousin Dan Paul,AnthonyandAlex.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Alex AnthonyFieldinhisHouse.jpg|Anthony in his house AnthonyFieldinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony in "The Making of Space Dancing!" AnthonyFieldin2002.jpg|Anthony in 2002 AnthonyFieldinFlorida.jpg|Anthony in Florida AnthonyFieldatMikalina'sCafe.jpg|Anthony at Mikalina's cafe File:AnthonyandMikiField.jpg|Anthony and his wife, Miki at the wedding File:AnthonyFieldinJapan.jpg|Anthony in Japan File:AnthonyFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Anthony and Larissa File:AnthonyFieldandAlexKeller.jpg|Anthony and Alex File:AnthonyFieldinChina.jpg|Anthony in China File:AnthonyFieldinDecember2003.jpg|Anthony in December 2003 File:AnthonyFieldandBrettClarke.jpg|Anthony and Brett Clarke File:AnthonyFieldinAdelaide.jpg|Anthony in Adelaide File:AnthonyFieldinLiveHotPotatoes!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" Behind-the-Scenes clip File:PictureofAnthony,MikiandLucia.jpg|A picture of Anthony, Miki and Lucia File:PictureofAnthonyandLucia.jpg|A picture of Anthony and Lucia File:SteveIrwinandAnthonyField.jpg|Anthony and Steve File:AnthonyFieldandJulioIglesias.jpg|Anthony and Julio Iglesias File:AnthonyField,FernandoMoguelandJulioIglesias.jpg|Anthony, Fernando and Julio File:AnthonyFieldandhisFamily.jpg|Anthony and his family File:Anthony,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Anthony, Lucia and Maria AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Anthony Field in "The Wiggles Take on the World" AnthonyFieldatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Anthony at Electric Avenue Studios AnthonyFieldin2003.jpg|Anthony in 2003 AnthonyFieldinCalifornia.jpg|Anthony in California SamMoranandAnthonyField.jpg|Anthony and Sam AnthonyFieldinTrailer.jpg|Anthony inside a trailer AnthonyFieldandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Anthony and James Arthur AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorldEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Take on the World" epilogue File:AnthonyFieldinPhiladelphia.jpg|Anthony in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania AnthonyFieldin2007.jpg|Anthony Field in 2007. File:AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios File:AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato recording studios AnthonyFieldandhisKids.png|Anthony and his kids AnthonyinTheWiggles'2007TourDiary.jpg|Anthony in The Wiggles' 2007 video tour diary AnthonyFieldandFitz.jpg|Anthony Field and Fitz AnthonyFieldonFitzness.jpg|Anthony on Fitzness AnthonyFieldonThankGodYou'reHere.jpg|Anthony on "Thank God You're Here" File:AnthonyFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony at Manly Beach Anthony,LuciaandMariaFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony, Lucia and Maria at Manly Beach AnthonyFieldin2008.jpg|Anthony in 2008 File:AnthonyFieldonNationalCareerDevelopmentWeek.jpg|Anthony on National Career Development Week File:AnthonyFieldandBennyMarshall.jpg|Anthony and Benny Marshall File:AnthonyFieldinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "On the Road with the Wiggles" File:AnthonyandPaulFieldin2008.jpg|Anthony and Paul in 2008 File:AnthonyFieldin2009.jpg|Anthony in 2009 Anthony-family-425ce.jpg AnthonyFieldonSunrise.jpg|Anthony on "Sunrise" AnthonyFieldandDr.JamesStoxen.jpg|Anthony and Dr. James Stoxen File:AnthonyFieldHanging.jpg|Anthony hanging File:AnthonyFieldExercising.jpg|Anthony exercising AnthonyFieldonBIG106.2FM.jpg|Anthony on BIG 105.2 FM AnthonyFieldandGrahamKennedy.jpg|Anthony and Graham Kennedy Anthony'sBaldHead.jpg|Anthony's bald head AnthonyFieldandSimonPryce.jpg|Anthony and Simon Pryce File:AnthonyFieldandStevePace.jpg|Anthony and Steve Pace File:AnthonyFieldinSydney.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyandLaraField.jpg|Anthony and his niece, Lara AnthonyFieldinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Anthony in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing!" documentary. AnthonyandPaulFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony and Paul at Sydney Harbour TheFieldBrothersin2011.jpg|Anthony, John and Paul in 2011. AnthonyFieldinRome.jpg|Anthony in Rome AnthonyFieldatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Anthony at "ARIA Hall of Fame" AnthonyFieldinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Anthony in "ARIA Awards" backstage AnthonyinTheFieldBrothersT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in The Field Brothers T-Shirt AnthonyFieldin2012.jpg|Anthony in 2012 File:AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios Green Room AnthonyandhisFamilyattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Anthony and his family at the Sydney Entertainment Centre File:AnthonyandhisKidsattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Anthony and his kids at the Sydney Entertainment Centre File:AnthonyandMikiFieldattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Anthony and Miki at the Sydney Entertainment Centre AnthonyFieldonToday.jpg|Anthony on "Today" AnthonyandAntonioFieldonToday.jpg|Anthony and Antonio on "Today" AnthonyFieldStraddlingPullUps.jpg|Anthony straddling pull-ups AnthonyandPaulFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony and Paul in Hot Potato Studios File:AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesRetirementMessage.jpg|Anthony in The Wiggles Retirement Message AnthonyFieldatTowerofLondon.jpg|Anthony at Tower of London AnthonyasWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony as Wags the Dog AnthonyFieldatOxfordCastle.jpg|Anthony at Oxford Castle AnthonyFieldonPicturesofYou.jpg|Anthony on "Pictures of You" AnthonyFieldandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony and Emma AnthonyFieldatTowerofPhiladelphia.jpg|Anthony at the Tower of Philadelphia AnthonyField,NickHutchinsonandCookieMonster.jpg|Anthony, Nick Hutchison and Cookie Monster AnthonyFieldandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyField,LachyGillespieandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Emma AnthonyFieldon702ABCSydney.jpg|Anthony on 702 ABC Sydney AnthonyFieldinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Anthony in "Greg Speaks!" AnthonyFieldinOCanada!.jpg|Anthony in "O Canada!" TheWigglesin2013.jpg|Anthony with the new wiggles Anthony,AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Anthony, Antonio and Maria AnthonyFieldin2013.jpg|Anthony in 2013 AnthonyFieldinRestandRestoreCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Rest and Restore" commercial AnthonyFieldinSuperKrillOilCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Super Krill Oil" commercial AnthonyandMikiFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony and Miki at Sydney Harbour File:AnthonyFieldinCairns.jpg|Anthony in Cairns File:AnthonyFieldattheCivicTheatre.jpg|Anthony at the Civic Theatre Anthonythevampiresailor.jpg|Anthony The Vampire Sailor File:AnthonyFieldPlayingTennis.jpg|Anthony playing tennis AnthonyFieldinSoldierOnCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Soldier On" commercial File:Paul,AnthonyandJayLaGaia.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Jay La Gaia Henry'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in "Pumpkin Face" end credits as Henry the Octopus File:MartyParty.jpg|Anthony as Marty Party File:AnthonyinWigglyRoadShirt.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Road" shirt Anthonyfamily.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Maria AnthonyFieldinWashingtonDC.jpg|Anthony in Washington DC AnthonyFieldatCotijadeLaPaz.jpg|Anthony at Cotija de La Paz AnthonyFieldinFortStockton,Texas.jpg|Anthony in Fort Stockton, Texas Thenandnow.jpg|Anthony "then compared too "now".|link=Anthony Field/Gallery AnthonyFieldandLeeHawkins.jpg|Anthony and Lee Hawkins AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesWorldTourShirt.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles World Tour" shirt AnthonyFieldandNelsonAspen.jpg|Anthony and Nelson Aspen AnthonyFieldinNewYorkInterview.jpg|Anthony in New York interview AnthonyandhisKidsatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony and his kids at Sydney Harbour AnthonyFieldinNewZealand.jpg|Anthony in New Zealand AnthonyFieldinSuperKrillOilPlusCalamariCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Super Krill Oil Plus Calamari" commercial AnthonyandPaulFieldatARIAAwards.jpg|Paul and Anthony at the ARIA awards AnthonyFieldandJimmyBarnes.jpg|Anthony and Jimmy Barnes AnthonyFieldandRexKelleher.jpg|Anthony and Rex Kelleher Anthonyinthearmy.jpg|Anthony in the Australian Army Anthony,PaulandLukeField.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Luke AnthonyFieldandBrianStone.jpg|Anthony and Brian Stone AnthonyFieldandJessicaRowe.jpg|Anthony and Jessica Rowe Paul,Anthony,KamahlandAnabelleCrabb.jpg|Anthony, Paul, Kamahl and Anabelle Krabb AnthonyFieldandKamahl.jpg|Anthony and Kamahl TheFieldFamilyin2014.jpg|Anthony's family in 2014 JohnandAnthonyFieldin2014.jpg|John and Anthony in 2014 AnthonyFieldinTeamDoctorsMassageAssistAd.jpg|Anthony in Team Doctors Massage Assist ad OPaulandAnthonyFieldrehearseCockroaches.jpg|Paul and Anthony rehearsing AnthonyplyaingwiththeCockroaches.jpg|Performing with the Cockroaches in 2014 AnthonyandJohnFieldCockroachesgig.jpg|John and Anthony performing in 2014 Anthony Field & Michaela Patisteas 2012 (2).jpg|Anthony at the Any Questions for Ben? premiere in Sydney, Australia AnthonyFieldin2015.jpg|Anthony in 2015 AnthonyField,SamMcFaddenandLachlanGillespie.jpg|Anthony with Lachy and Sam McFadden AnthonyFieldatheIwakiAuditorium.png|Anthony at the Iwaski Auditorium AnthonyandBradFittler.jpg|Anthony and Brad Fittler Paul,AnthonyandtheSoldierOnCrew.jpg|Paul, Anthony and the Soldier On Crew TheKing.png|Anthony as the king in "Cinder Emma!" show AnthonyFieldin2016.jpg|Anthony in 2016 AnthonyFieldinSoldierOnJam.png|Anthony in the Soldier On jam AnthonyFieldinTheWiggles'ReunionConcertRehearsal.jpg|Anthony rehearsing for the Wiggles' reunion concert 12063843_1286980817985171_7982717052223238327_n.jpg|Anthony in the Big Red Boat Anthony_Field_(6640182481).jpg|Anthony in New York City 14354956_10154723527637018_8712739937353413609_n.jpg|Anthony Ballet Dancing 14469435_10154739082512018_2536063652986396777_n.jpg|Anthony in Tower Theatre 42000.png|Anthony and a boy 2763308823_107f16220a_o.jpg|Anthony catching a banana 14632808_10154777065017018_6558740797881111138_n.jpg|Anthony as the Blue Jays Team 13901587_10154599461632018_8015951724069934080_n.jpg|Anthony as a New England Patriot 14264223_10154704935907018_7519767539496727845_n.jpg|Anthony and a astronaut 14212130_10154686368522018_1521871469938917526_n.jpg|Anthony and a girl 14568231_868110509992581_2958708676603162222_n.jpg|Anthony upside down 12039373_10153829978707018_4038305390082222397_n.jpg|Anthony in Boston anthony_fitness_0056.jpg|Anthony sitting in 2012 47576302_10155861847956430_5351949650804867072_n.jpg|Anthony and Peter Crouch 1553939128675.jpg|Anthony playing banjo to his mom Anthony,GregandSimon.jpg|Anthony, Greg, and Simon Anthony,Simon, and Jack Gatto.jpg|Anthony, Simon, and Jack Gatto on Australia Day, 2020 Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Family Galleries